ninja in red
by Neka-Bella
Summary: theres a ball in the leaf village and everyones there sasuke doesnt want to be there but when the girl he cares about its not sakura walkes in he stays and he never had such a good time then whit his ninja sasukexOC


**NINJA IN RED** .

atemswhitetiger hi im back sorry i havent updated lonewolf its really hard for me but i will try okay this is my first song fic and it is a naruto fic sasuke goes to a dance and he wants to leave but the girl he cares about walkes in and he changes his mind my charaters name is neka and shes part white tiger thats her i hope you like the story

Disclaimer I don't own naruto if I did neka would be real and sasuke would love her and…..sakura would die a horrable firey death yay die sakura dddiiiiiieeeeeee and/or sasuxnaru would be a real pairing and it would happen oh yeah I don't own "the lady in red" either darn it

sasuke walked into the ball room wareing a black tux with a black tie with the uchiha symbol at the bottom "why am i even here this is so pointless" he thought trying to losen the tie "damn itachi trying to strangle me i really shoudnt have asked him to tie my tie that was a really bad idea never agian" sasuke mentally cused his brother with his colorful vocabulary "HEY ITS SASUKE IN A TUX" his fangirls (even fanboys) screamed "oh damn" sasuke mutterd he ran from his fan club like his life depened on it and techencly it did his fan club was in hot persuit of him "gotta get away gotta get away" he said over and over in his head "oh yeah" sasuke muttered he took a sharp turn into a deserted room when his fan club bust in sasuke was gone "where did sasuke go i wanted to hug him and steal his tie" a fangirl said "i dont know oh well lets go back to the dance" a fan boy said crestfallen the fan club walked back to the ball room very sad they couldnt find the hottest guy in the hidden leaf village back inside the empty room sasuke came out of his invisable jutsu "damn that was too close for confort maybe i should go home" he mutterd "oh h-hi sasuke i f-figured it was you h-hideing in h-here" a soft voice said sasuke know who it was but he turned around anyway and there was hinata standing there even sasuke had to admit she did look pretty cute hinata was wearing a light purple ball gown with a purple flower berret in her dark purple hair "hey hinata whats up" sasuke said "nothing much running form your fan club" hinata asked not stammering (OMG the worlds going to end hinata not stammering aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh run for your life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) sasuke nodded "girls and boys chaseing me i really should leave its just a little to weird for me" he said "sasuke dont leave im sure it will get better comeon narutos waiting for me plz come" hinata said the avenger sighed "fine i guess but if my fanclub fines me im leaveing" hinata smiled and she and sasuke walked back into the ball room naruto ran up to them in a bright orange suit with a blue tie and red swirles all over the tie "you stick out like a sore orange thumb dobe" sasuke said "shut up sasuke-teme" naruto yelled back "sigh those two" hinata thought

outside

a car pulled up out side licence plate said "hanta" the passanger door opened "here goes nothing" neka thoughtand she walked up the stairs

back inside

Sasuke and naruto were going into a rip roaring arugement they didn't notice the main door open they stopped when they heard hinata gasp "she looks so gorgeous " sasuke stoped fighting it took his mind a minute to click to what hinata said he blinked and turned around and his mouth fell open (as did everyone else) neka stood in the entrance in a sharingan red strapless ball gown her lips were painted with blood red lipstick and her eyelids were dusted with silver her hair shimmered in the lights making her dark purple highlights shine along with the glitter in her hair neka smiled and walked to join her fellow shinobi as she walked around getting lots of dance requests sasuke relized something neka looked so good she would be so busy dancing with other guys she wouldn't want to dace with him "everyone wants to dance with her neji shikamaru hell even gaara and kunkuro asked her to dance why would she dance with me when every guy wants to be with her" he thought sasuke looked at her one more time memorizeing every line of her dress and how she looked so would always have the memory of just how butiful she looked he turned to walk away "you looks so butiful tonight neka im glad I was just able to see you" he thought sasuke started walking away trying not try but he wished neka a good time but then a voice with a purr called out to him "sasuke" sasuke hoped his mind wasn't playing tricks on him he turned a little cirlcle had formed around him and….neka she stood there grinning her cute feline grin "quit screwing around and ask her to dance" naruto whispered in sasukes ear also giving him a little push towards neka sasuke walked a little closer to neka "w-want to dance with me" he asked blushing lightly neka grined even more and she took his hand "yes" she whispered sasuke gripped her hand and lead her to the dance floor his heart pounding a mile a minute the dj (kakashi) saw the two shinobi walk on to the dance floor noting nekas sharingan red dress he started playing "_the lady in red_" sasuke put his hands on nekas waist and slowly danced her around to the intro of the song "she looks so butiful in red I never want this night to end" the singer of lady in red started to sing and sasuke relized how much the song was related to him and neka

(every thing in quotes is sasuke thinking about neka)

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
Looking for a little romance_

_Given half a chance_

"I really never seen you look so lovely neka all those other guys and you want to dance with me" sasuke spun neka around

_  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes  
I have been blind_

"I really have been blind I never notice the highlights in your hair... they make your eyes sparkle even more"

_The Lady in red  
Is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I want to be  
And I hardly know there's beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
_

Neka put her cheek on sasukes cheek sasuke smelled her perfume butiful from esstee luader "I really am dancing with the lady in red and now I feel like theres nobody her but us... youre so butiful"

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
You were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
_

"all those other guys and you wanted to be with me neka …..you are amazeing" sasuke twirled nekas hair in his fingers

_And when you turned to me and smiled,  
It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love as I do tonight_

"your smile ..it always takes my breath away everytime you smile showing your teeth I always feel something I never thought id ever feel …I feel love for you and only you"

_  
The Lady in red  
Is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I want to be  
And I hardly know there's beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
I never will forget the way you look tonight  
_

Neka's cheek brushed aginst sasukes cheek again as she leaned on his sholder "neka …youre my lady in red ill always remember this night" sasuke lightly kissed nekas neck he heard neka meow softly "never leave my side kitty you mean so much to me "

_The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red  
_

Sasuke sang the last line in nekas ear but he changed one word "my ninja in red"

Then at the exact same moment sasuke and the singer whispered the exact same thing

_I love you_

Neka looked up at sasuke her green eyes shining with happiness "I love you too sasuke with all my heart" she said then in front of every shinobi at the dance neka placed her lips on sasukes he returned the jesture in the mist of the kiss his fanclub screamed but nither sasuke or neka noticed sasuke didnt care that he had a fanclub with deranged boys who thought he was sexy or that his brother had killed his family and left him to fend for himself all that mattered in this one magical moment was that he was kissing his one and only kitten ...his ninja in red.

atemswhitetiger aaawwwww gotta love the ending thanks for reading I worked so hard on it please leave a nice comment arigato gomaisu meow .


End file.
